Silverlight
by Tinted Hourglass 1427
Summary: Katsuki Yeong was the new and first ever transfer student to enter in UA Academy! But unknown to Class 1-A and the others, she was leaving a world full of suppression and darkness, and one which hides a fatal secret that could mean the life or destruction of the entire world. Faced with conflict and expectations, Katsuki will in turn have to decide to save the one she loves or die


Hello everyone! I am Tinted Hourglass and this is my first fanfiction on this site!

I hope you enjoy it! I tried my best hahahah!

I'm sorry if it seems short in the beginning but it will get longer!

Let me know if you have any ideas, questions, or comments in the review section!

Thank you for taking the time to read my wobbly story!

Please enjoy!

* * *

I was bored….

Was that the right word?

The sunlight intruded through the single window, high with white trimming, opened slightly, the breeze coming in warm, and the smell of plum flowers.

The carpet beneath me was rough but comforting...I allowed myself to be distracted for a brief moment.

My eyes lingered on the single wooden desk, the small twin bed, the few old toys scattered but organized in one corner. The broken closet to my left was closed and peeling of white paint, and my door shut.

Rising to my feet, I peered through the window. The mountains caught my eye first, they stood every so mysteriously. I daydreamed what kind of secrets and discoveries I could find if were to ever visit them up close. The neighborhood was quiet, clouds gathered in a cluster to the east indicating there would be a storm later in the afternoon.

I didn't know how long I stayed there for, but as soon as my knees and hips started to ache I stepped down and away. A faint noise suddenly entered my awareness, rolling my eyes I plopped back on the ground, but stuck my feet in the air doing a bicycle like motion.

Forward...backwards….forward...backwards…

My older brother Allen turned up his radio and I groaned. I forgot he stayed home as well… I listened aimlessly annoyed. This was literally the third time this week. He avoided me at all cost regardless.

I couldn't fully blame him though, he did have a reason to. The reason why both my parents weren't home yet, the reason why my door always remained shut…

But it didn't matter to me, the most important factor was the fact, that tomorrow I was going to able to escape this hell.

For I was going to UA Academy.

* * *

"You must never speak unless spoken to, you hear me?" Madam Shee snapped at me impatiently. She was constantly fixing my white hair that was hidden underneath a black cloak.

I just had to hang on for a little longer. I nodded to her question, not bothering to speak up anyway.

"Remember to keep your hair hidden at all times. Limit injuries to yourself, do not make friends, take your medicines on time…" She pestered on, but I drowned her out looking outside the front door window.

It was raining, I watched the rain hit and bounce off the ground. I shivered slightly just thinking about how cold it would be to touch it, the front hallway was dimmed by the light emitted from the cloudy sky.

I breathed in, for one last time, the murky air of the house. I lived in it since I was four, and watched the front door open to the gateway of freedom.

"Madam Shee, the car is ready and out front. I have taken the Young Lady's belongings to the car as well." Mansu Ling spoke briefly, he was the butler of the house ever since I first moved here. He has always called me the Young Lady and never by my real name.

I wouldn't consider him a friend really, but he was the only person who actually showed compassion about my wellbeing. Even sneaking me snakes that I wouldn't typically be allowed to have. But he never once engaged a conversation with me, for anyone for that matter, no one ever did.

"Good, I expect you to get her on time and be back as soon as possible. Allen's concert is tonight and we cannot miss it or be late for that manner." She spoke again, the tension was relevant in her voice, but I didn't care.

"Yes, Madam Shee as you wish." Mansu bowed low to her in an orderly fashion, but she spoke again.

"A UA teacher should be waiting for her out front make sure you give them the folder and make sure that she goes inside before driving away. All we need is another incident…"

"Yes Madam Shee, then the Young Lady and I will be on our way." Mansu took my upper arm and lead me out the door but stopped when her voice rang out again.

"Yeong, make sure you behave this time. We don't need another failure."

I turned and kept my composure. "Yes, Madam Shee." My voice just as blank as my face.

"Good."

I did my best to fight off a grin.

* * *

"Young Lady, please wake up we are here."

I was startled by Mansu voice telling me to wake up. I didn't even know I fell asleep. I was disappointed, I didn't a chance to see the sights from the countryside to the city. I never really got a chance anyways.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Mansu as he helped me out of the back seat of the limo. He held a large umbrella over my head and I didn't get a chance to really look at the sky.

"It is just before the noon Young Lady. Approximately 11:30 am." He responded in a slow manner handing me the handle to my single suitcase. I carried a small bag of course but ended up tying it to the handle of the suitcase.

"Young Lady, how do you feel? Do you need assistance?" Mansu asked me looking at my pale complexion.

"No I am fine, where is the teacher?"

"He is up ahead at the gates, we shall walk there now."

I nodded my head and walked forward, as Mansu kept pace with me, in order to also stay covered underneath the umbrella.

I wanted to run ahead, get wet by the rain, and tear off the cloak. Yet I couldn't as much as I wanted to. As the gate got closer the rain seemed to get heavier and I was relieved. This place also had the smell of plum flowers lingering in the air, however sweeter somehow, rather than the normal bitterness.

The teacher caught my attention right away. He was a rather tall man, with speaker like devices around his mouth and throat. He had rather gelled spiky hair, a normal curious expression and wore retro like glasses. His leather jacket and pants seemed to repel the rain of his body and he didn't seem as drenched.

"YO YO YO! You're the new transfer student right?! Hahaha, how exciting! I am Hizashi Yamada! BUT CALL ME PRESENT MIC YA HEAR?" The teacher had a loud voice and it made me smile.

I opened my mouth to greet him, but Mansu cut me off. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, good sir. I hope you got the information on the arrangements of the Young Lady?"

I frowned but remained as I was. I think the teacher noticed too, but didn't speak up about it.

"You bet I did! I wouldn't be out here if I didn't!"

"Alright then, sir Present Mic, here is the folder from Madam Shee. I hate to do this but I presume I can now leave her in your care?"

Present Mic frowned something that didn't often happen with him. He looked over at the young girl and watched her blank expression and dull eyes.

"You got it mate! Be sure to have a safe trip back!"

"I bid you then well Young Lady." Mansu bowed lowly to me and the teacher before he carried himself upright back to the limo and we watched and waited until he drove off.

"Soo…" I looked at the teacher and smiled.

"My name is Yeong Katsuki," I told him my voice raspy from the lack of use, and he winced at that. Look at that I already was going against the rules.

 _Don't engage in conversation..._

"I see, WELL shall we go inside Katsuki-chan?" The man asked me in a loud tone and I smiled something about him was friendly indeed.

"Is it okay if I do something first?"

"What exactly?"

I didn't respond and instead stepped out from underneath the umbrella. I almost laughed at the feeling of the cold rain hit my uniform blazer. The teacher watched me as I spun and twisted myself around and around. He called out to me, but I needed this moment more than anything.

This was me breaking rules I didn't intend to follow anymore.

This must be what freedom is.

* * *

"Please introduce yourself." I blinked in a daze like a manner, dripping water every time I moved. Muttering of students sounded out here and there.

 _What?_ I thought confused.

 _He literally just announced me as the new transfer student a minute ago._ I frowned at him from underneath my soaked cloak. The rainwater weighed down my clothes, and I ignored the pressing looks from my future classmates.

I smiled a little, what a unique word. _Classmates..._

He had dry like eyes covered by a mass of black straggly hair that hung down long and around his face, with an unshaven appearance and a fed up tired look about him.

Not as friendly as the first man, I concluded.

"Move on with it please my dear, we haven't got all day. You standing there and creating a big wet puddle isn't quite helping this manner either." Aizawa Shota complained, my homeroom teacher for the Heroics Department for the next four years.

I looked away from him at the class which I would also consider as classmates. I smiled at the word again, it danced around in my mind, echoing in and out.

They stared at me, the different unknown faces and quirks evident here and there. A plan boy, with green curly hair and freckles, near the back, was giving me a happy yet curious smile.

Then…

A boy with uncontrollable light blond and grey spiky hair suddenly caught my attention.

He was staring rather intensely out the window, not giving a care in the world. Something about him grabbed me by the leg, and I couldn't shake it off. His feet were propped on the desk and he had a piece of candy in his mouth.

Red eyes meet my own silver and I took a breath in.

 _Don't speak unless you have to…._

"My name is Yeong Katsuki."

They were locked on me now. A couple murmurs here and there.

 _Do not try and make friends…._

"I hope we can be friends…" My voice was straining now.

 _Never reveal what you can do…_

I paused and then gave my best smile. "Thank you for having me."

A round of applause erupted and the red eyes were away back on the window. For some reason, I felt disappointed…

Was that the _right_ word this time?

"What's your quirk!" A boy shouted with red spiky hair. What was the deal with the spikey hair trend…I scrunched my face up at the thought.

"What school do you come from!?" A boy with glasses and blue hair. Sighing I glanced around at the empty desks wondering which one I would set in.

"Sensei she's all wet from the rain!" A girl that kind resembled an alien, she was pink everywhere almost, but a happy-go-lucky type. Though I was reminded of my drenched state, good thing Madam Shee did not see me right now.

"That's what she said... Ouch! What the fuck Asui!" Some kid with purple grape like hair. I wrinkled my nose at his comment.

"Shut your nasty trap Mineta-kun or I'll do it for you." A girl with frog-like features warned, causing the other boy to scoff. My eyes glazed over her curious and stunned, she was not like anyone I meet before, only read about.

"Enough! You not through today's lesson, take your seats you can do the idle chit chatter back at the dorms." Shota-Sensei's voice was loud enough over the commotion and the noise settle down a little from what it was.

I ended up though glancing in the direction of that green haired boy and the boy in front of him, the one with the red…

"Okay, Katsuki-san go seat next to the open seat near Bakugo-kun over there sulking by the window."

"Oh, dude Bakugo, she got your first name as her last name?" The red-haired on mocked, shrugging his shoulders with a peculiar expression.

" Could this be...?!" Another boy, with blond hair and a single lightning-like streak, added in a similar tone.

"Destiny perhaps!" This boy had tape like appendages attached to his arms and almost crooked teeth.

A roar of laughter sounded, and the boy with the name Bakugo, stood flushed. "Shut your damn mouths! Freakin ASS-WIPES!" His red eyes were narrowed and his face slightly red. He had a grimaced look that I could similarity relate too.

The teacher slammed his hand on the board and the class this time fell silent. Sighing he ushered me to my new seat and I sat next to the boy with red eyes, but out of respect I didn't immediately look at him.

"Thanks for the comment Bakugo-kun, but let's limit the swearing okay? Don't give me that look brat. Let's go back to the fundamentals of calculating how much distance you should be, behind an enemy on the run, with your quirks capacity levels." Shota-Sensei yawned and the class groaned.

It was pretty silent in the room from that point on, the other classmates were either sleeping, taking notes, twirling a pencil, or on their phones more towards the back.

I was excused from this lesson and sighed. I wouldn't mind making up an answer for the activity, but Shota-Sensei was firm with his decision. Focusing instead more on my soaked self, I thought about my condition. Should I go and request to go to the nurse or retire to the dorms early?

My stuff wasn't even unpacked, pouting I let my eyes wander out the window. This was a new perspective for me, I only had the view of the white trimmed window in my bedroom, and now seeing a different new part of the world was exhilarating and different.

I felt a nerve twitch near my stomach and shivered when a voice snapped near me suddenly.

"Yo, you're getting fucking water drops all over my notes turning like that, rain girl." The red eyes this time were narrowed and had hints of suspicion.

"A-ah..I-I'm sorry, I was enjoying the rain for the first time and let it g-get out of hand," I whispered to him, my voice sore as ever.

"Hmm that's a dumb shitty excuse, just control it okay?" He growled I watched as he scribbled die, died, dies, on his paper.

"Control it?" I asked again looking at him excited, this boy that caught my attention could be my first friend.

"Your freaky quirk swamp-a-witch!"

"I don't understand…" I frowned at him and he bit his lip annoyed.

"The rain and wetness, don't you play me for a fool." He turned and looked at me this time and I smiled at him.

Laughing I said, "This isn't my quirk, Bakugo-san"

"The hell are you playing me for, huh?!" He screeched, raising a fist at me in warning, but I wasn't scared.

"What do you mean? Do you need me to play with you?" I question confused at what he was getting at, quirk this and quirk that. Why did these people want to know so much? I then started to feel the reality of how cold one could get in wet clothing, but for some reason, I didn't really pay mind to it.

I have broken too many rules today anyways, to care in that moment.

"Like hell, I rather die!"

"Don't say that you don't really want that to happen."

He gave me a scary look but was held back by the green haired boy.

"Kacchan! Settle down, don't cause a freaking fuss, be kind to the transfer student!"

"Shut up Deku, you piece of garbage let me go!"

"Christ sakes…" The one named Deku sighed and did so, turning to me he smiled widely.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! My friend here is Bakugo Katsuki!"

"When did I become your fucking friend shit head Deku?!"

I watched then as both Bak-kun and Deku, argued with another. I laughed at them and was determined to become their friend later on as well as everyone else. A nice girl name Ochako Uraraka and the blue-haired boy, Tenya Iida also introduced themselves to me and I smiled happily.

I never once in my life got a chance to be close to this many people, and it was nice...Why was it so cold all a sudden. When a boy with half white and half red hair came up to also introduce himself, I opened my mouth, watched the world do a flip.

A white light flashed behind my eyes, the feeling of falling, someone was screaming, and the nothing at all.


End file.
